Beyond The Point Of No Return
by Yuki Asao
Summary: Peter finally kills Hook with the help of his boys and Eva, who's been there a little over a year. They go missing, and return two years later, but what they come back to is shocking...they must team up with an old enemy to save Neverland from an evil foe
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters, not anyone from Peter Pan**

**IMPORTANT! If you see the name ARI pop up anywhere in this first chapter, that is really EVA, and I missed it. Eva's name was originally ARI but I changed Ari to EVA.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

I was once told a story. A story of pirates, boys, an eternal youth, and of a girl. Of a town, of a captain, of an island, and it's downfall. This story is a story of victory, of happiness, youth, but also of darkness and sadness, love and hate, and of an enormous grudge that went on for many long years.

I once wanted to live this story, but alas, I cannot, for it started years before I was even thought about being conceived. It is the best story I have ever heard, and I am actually a part of it. I shall tell you this story.

There once was a boy who was born in London, England, who heard his mother and father talking one day of what they wanted him to be when he became a man. Now this boy did not want to be a man, no. He wanted always to be a boy and to have fun! So he left when he was old enough to walk and understand enough about life and the dangers of what lay in wait for him and other little boys outside.

But he didn't care about them, so he traveled and traveled until he came upon a beautiful garden. It was night, and he saw many lights flittering about. He watched with large green eyes, mystified. One of them came up to him, and when it got close enough, he could see that it was a little woman, a fairy. His mouth curved into a huge smile as she landed upon his upturned palm.

He found out that her name was Rose, but he called her Tinkerbell because of her bell-like language. She didn't mind. She promised him that she would take him to a place where he would only grow to a young age, and then stop. He would be a boy forever! He had to go. And so he did.

In that star was a beautiful island called Neverland, that became his when he got older. He stopped growing at the age of 14, and met all kinds of people. Captain Hook, his arch enemy, who he enjoyed teasing immensely, Hook's crew, and a variety of boys he retrieved from all over the world called the Lost Boys. They were _his_ crew. He taught them how to fight, and they went on all sorts of adventures.

Then he met Wendy. He would listen to her stories of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, also Snow White, and he kept coming back. He wondered about her, and flew into her room one night. Her dog, Nana, he thought she was called, started barking when she noticed him and she caught his shadow when he flew out of the window. He came back the next night to get it, and Wendy woke up.

They got to talking, and he took her and her two brothers, John and Michael, to Neverland. They stayed there for only a few days, and thought that Peter, the name of this wonderful boy, had defeated Captain Hook. But when he came back, Hook was alive and well. So they fought, and he eventually took the Lost Boys back to Neverland when they realized that growing up was just not for them. There were many more "Wendy's" and all of them eventually left, the longest one of them stayed was two weeks.

Then came a girl who had the same desire to not grow up that Peter himself had. Her name was Eva Mayes, an Australian girl. She stayed with Peter for a year and a half, and they shared many adventures. Their relationship was like that of best, very close friends, but I believe that it grew to more, for they were both 18 years old...yes, Peter had grown with the many trips he made to the real world, Earth. They mostly resided near Raven's Town.

Raven's town is a town in Neverland. No, James Hook and his pirates did not always live on a single ship. Oh no. They came from a town on an island of many islands in the Caribbean in the 1700's. Yes, I said the Caribbean. You see, the star in which Neverland resides is not one Island, but many. Back to Raven's Town - It is indeed a pirate town, but many civilians live there. There is a governor, means of discipline, and a government.

Here, Pirates are normal, but they don't rule. They are hunted, just like they really were hundreds of years ago. It is set pretty much on a cliff/beach, and well protected by pirates. Yes, the pirates protect it because it is their best town where they have the most supplies and because Neverland is an island that cannot be found except by those who know where it is, it is, naturally, very hard to find. Captain James Hook was, in fact, the person who was the most respected in the town, more so than the governor himself.

Alas, there is no more Captain Hook, though, for he was killed...ah, a less gruesome word - defeated, by the infamous boy named Peter Pan, but the boy disappeared many years ago after the captain's defeat. He was not known as a nuisance among the townspeople, though, for he never teased them. They liked him, but they would never ever say in public that they found his antics with the captain extremely amusing. That would get them killed.

There was also a story of a girl who appeared about a year or a year and a half before Pan disappeared. It is said that she fought valiantly alongside him, as a sort of sister, or best friend, would. This was Eva. Her story is separate, and it is a story for another day. It twines with Peter Pan's story. I will tell you the story in detail of the girl named Eva and of the eternal youth called Peter Pan starting from right before they left.

* * *

-

* * *

"He is dead. There is nothing more. Nothing else to do. It's over."

"Yes...he is finally gone. We don't have to worry about him anymore, Peter." The 16 year old boy nodded his head. Captain James Hook had just been killed a second time. The first time, he hacked his way out of the huge crocodile's stomach. This time, he was sliced up pretty badly, cuts and gashes covering his body.

Peter was also hurt badly, but he put that aside. He had put a weight on his feet, wrapped around his ankles, and dropped him into the ocean, after the help of the lost boys. A lot of the pirates had escaped, but the ones that didn't were killed. Hook was not, but he would surely drown.

"I want to leave," Peter said, turning to Eva. Her eyes widened.

"You...what?" she asked quietly. His normally mischievous green eyes softened. The lost boys gasped.

"Boys, I will be back. Please wait for me at the hideout." They nodded silently and flew away, taking whatever weapons they could carry. Peter motioned for Eva to follow him. They flew to a cliff and sat down, overlooking the clear blue ocean.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Not now, at least. I've had enough, and I want to grow a little older...I don't know what to do, though, because you came here to escape the adult world..." He glanced at her, but there was happiness in her eyes, no disappointment. This confused him.

"Peter, I will go with you, if you want me to, wherever you want to go. I will grow old with you. I will become younger if you become younger. I will always stay by your side."

"You never cease to amaze me. I love you." His eyes widened and he let out a short gasp. He hadn't meant to say those words, but they slipped out. His heart started to beat rapidly, he was so frightened of what she would do now. But she just smiled, and her green eyes sparkled.

"Peter, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you." His mind pretty much went into overdrive.

"You...what?" She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder, her glossy black hair blowing to her side from the wind. He placed his left arm on her shoulder (she was leaning on his left shoulder) and gently pushed her away from him, then shifted his body so that he was facing her, lightly touched her chin with his right hand, and leaned in to softly kiss her.

"Peter, I would go to the ends of the world for you."

"As would I. Will you...Eva...will you marry me?" Eva pulled away from his chest and gaped at him.

"You want me to _what_?" If he couldn't read her eyes, he would have thought she hated the idea. In her eyes was shock, but also the most joy and happiness he had ever seen in anyone before.

"I want you to marry me." She hugged him, and started to cry. "You're crying? Why?"

"Because I am so happy. Of course I will marry you."

"I am glad. Where will we go?"

"We can go to my house...I hope my parents still remember me."

"I'm sure they will."

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh my God...I can't believe this...I'm home. One and a half years seems like such a long time."

"To me, it's like a few months."

"That's because you've lived for so long...I don't even want to know how old you really are. Probably around 200 or something like that."

"More."

"I didn't want to know."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Are you ready, Eva?"

"Yes..." She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of her house. It opened, and just as Eva remembered her, her mother appeared before her. She dropped the mail she was holding and tears ran down her face, as was Eva's.

"M-mom..." Eva was shaking with silent sobs. Her mother grabbed her and hugged her tightly, Eva doing the same. "I'm so sorry I left!" Eva looked up when she heard footsteps in the house and saw her father standing behind her mother, a shocked expression on his face. "Dad!" Her mother let go of her and she ran inside to her father, hugging him.

"Eva..." he said. He also had tears in his eyes, for the first time in a very long time.

"I'm so sorry I left you...I just couldn't take it. I couldn't take it...I had to go. And Peter gave me that chance, I always knew he was real. And it frustrated me when you didn't believe me...but how could you? He was a fairy tale. But he is real, very much so." Her parents nodded.

"We know," her father choked out. Eva pulled away gently, and took a few steps back.

"I want you...to know, that I am...engaged." This shocked her parents very much, they were rendered speechless. Then she held up her left hand, and they saw a ring made out of three thin but strong pieces of leather braided and made into a circle to fit her finger, and a vine twined around it with a small diamond from Hook's cabin on his ship embedded in the leather with just the top peeking out. It was secured with clear tree sap that had hardened.

"Who is he?" her mother asked, her voice cracking. They were very happy, but they had no idea of who her fiancé was. Her mother thought maybe James Hook. Her father thought Peter Pan, but that couldn't be, for he was just a child. Then when Eva went to the door and motioned to someone outside to come in, they saw the most handsome man they had ever seen. Well, her mother did.

He had tanned skin, bronzed from endless days in the sun, though they did not know this for they did not know this was the boy they caught a glimpse of when they ran into Eva's room and saw her fly out of her window at night with a boy who had blonde hair. This man had blonde hair, her father noticed. But this was a man, a young man, who looked to be about 16 or 17 years old. He was wearing eighteenth century (the 1700's) clothes.

Loose pants, boots, and a loose white shirt that was somewhat tucked into his pants. He had green eyes, though not piercing like Eva's were, but mischievous, and bleached blonde hair from the sun, though it was darker by his roots. Dirty blonde, but bright, and it was the messy look, though not with twigs and leaves and such. He looked clean and shaven, if he even had to shave. This had to be Peter Pan, her father was now sure, and her mother didn't want to think that it was.

"What is your name, young man?" her father asked. Peter bowed slightly to show respect, and answered.

"Please forgive me, sir, for taking your daughter little less than two years ago. It was her wish, but I agreed and granted it. I am Peter Pan, sir." He turned to Eva's mother and bowed again, then stood straight. He took her hand when he did so. "You as well, madam." Eva's mother could not be angry with this boy. No one could, really, for he was Peter Pan, and will always retain his childish charm.

"It was very hard...and I can never forgive you for it, but I can accept you. You are very polite, and I am glad that you decided to grow up. I have never seen my daughter this happy."

"Actually...he grew because of all the trips he made here and to the other kids he took back with him," Eva began.

"But I am glad I did, for I wouldn't have had you."

"Oh I'm going to be sick."

"Dad!"

"It's alright, I understand," Peter said, laughing.

"Whatever happened to Wendy?" Eva's mother asked. Peter's face grew serious.

"She passed away. She grew old, I took my lost boys back, and they are currently in Neverland. I went to see her a few times, to hear her stories, but I'm too old for that now." She nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Please come in, and have something to eat. I'm sure you are hungry."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh please, don't be so polite, you're making me feel like an old woman!" she said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry!" he said, but in a joking way, which made her laugh again.

"When do you plan on marrying?" her father asked. "Do you even know what marriage is?"

"Dad! Stop being so harsh with him!" Eva said, glaring. "He's the one who asked me! And besides, there is a town on the island. They do marriages there. How else would they be together without a ceremony?" She felt a hand on her arm and looked up into soft eyes.

"It's fine. He has every right to be rude and not accept me. I took his daughter from him. Think of how angry that would make you." Eva knew that she would be furious, and she understood that her father had the right, but she loved Peter, and she didn't want to think that. But she knew that even though she is a woman, if she had a daughter who was taken away from her, she would be furious with that boy. Her father 'hmphed' and walked upstairs.

"Please don't mind him, Peter. Come into the kitchen and have something to eat."

"Thank you again."

"Peter, you've never been so polite!" Eva laughed. He scrunched his face and looked absolutely adorable, both Eva's and her mother's hearts swelled.

"Hush, you. I have so!"

"We should plan the wedding, Eva. When do you want it to be?"

"Ah...well...I'm not sure I...um..."

"I don't want you to have it now, since you are only 16. You are too young."

"Actually, I'll be 17 in a few months, if I remember correctly. And you can get married young if you have consent from your parents..."

"You don't have mine. We should plan it, though, because I know how indecisive you can be."

"I'm actually 17 and a half, I just look younger."

"Well...you _are_ right...but..."

"Um...I'd rather...not...have a big wedding, if you don't mind." Eva's heart dropped. She'd always wanted a huge wedding with everyone there, and lots of food, and she would be the center. But Peter didn't want one, so it would not be. Her mother knew how much she wanted it, but said nothing, and looked at her for an answer.

"If Peter doesn't want a big wedding, we won't have a big wedding." Peter could hear the sadness in her voice, but then it changed. "As long as I marry him, I am happy." She looked at her fiancé and gave him a loving smile. He smiled back, and made a mental note to talk to her later about the wedding.

"Just curious, why can't we have it soon?" Peter asked.

"Because you both are too young."

"I'm over two hundred years old, though." Eva covered her face in her hands and her mother's eyes widened considerably.

"You're..._what_!"

"Um...twenty?" he said, sheepishly.

"Two _hundred_ years?"

"What year were you born? In the 1800's?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." She gave him a skeptical look. "Um...in the late 1700's..."

"Wow...but you look like you are sixteen!"

"Neverland does that. You don't age unless you really want to. In my case, I aged from twelve to eighteen because of my frequent trips to this world."

"So, are you hungry?" Eva asked Peter. Getting the hint, Peter nodded. He did not feel comfortable talking about his real age, and wanted to change the subject. He lowered his head and shuffled his feet a bit, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I've just...well, it's unheard of to live for so long. What would you like to eat?"

* * *

-

* * *

"...Yes, she is back, and with that boy who took her. Remember him? Peter Pan..." Eva's father had an angry gleam in his eyes. He was talking to Eva's best friend's parents. They were there when she was taken away, as was their daughter, Nikki, the friend.

"Yes, and what's more...he proposed to her...yes, I know it's preposterous. It's unheard of! ...I don't want to let it happen, but she will never forgive me if I don't...yes, she will want to see Nikki...you wont let her? Why?...Mrs. Etheridge, I believe that is completely unfair. Just because she was taken away does not mean that she will take Nikki away...yes, I k now, she almost did, but Nikki stayed, didn't she? ...Look, Mrs. Etheridge, my daughter is not a barbarian, nor does she have bad morals and she is not uneducated. She is not a bad example for Nikki! ...I know you are worrying for your daughter's well-being, but you do know that she has always been Eva's choice of a maid of honor...I have to go, my daughter is calling me...yes, I will speak to you later. Good bye."

Eva's father sighed and leaned back on his pillow on his bed.

* * *

-

* * *

_'She's home...after so long, she's home again!'_

Nikki heard her mother's conversation with her best friend's father, and decided that she would sneak out that night. Well, it was night, and she waited for her parents to go into their room and close the door. Then she snuck out, leaving pillows under her bed sheets just in case her mother decided to check on her.

Nikki called Eva on her cell, though she wasn't sure if it would work, and it didn't. Then she called the house phone and her mother picked up.

"Mrs. Mayes, this is Nikki...yes, it's nice to talk to you too...yes, I would very much like to talk to Eva, but I'd like to see her, first, if that's alright...yes, I'm on my way, thank you very much...yes, I heard that she's engaged, but I don't know who the guy is. I heard my mother talking to Mr. Mayes...ok, bye, thanks again."

Nikki headed over to Eva's house and knocked on the door. She didn't ring the doorbell because Mr. Mayes would hear it, and might make her leave. Mrs. Mayes heard it and opened it for her, letting her in. She walked to the kitchen where she heard noise, and saw her best friend of eleven years sitting at the table with the most handsome guy she had ever laid her eyes on.

Eva looked up and froze - then screamed, though not too loud, and jumped up and ran to Nikki. They both ran into each other's arms, and both started to cry. Peter remembered this girl well; she had almost come to Neverland with them, but decided at the last minute that she wouldn't. Her name was Nikki, if he remembered correctly. Ah, so it seemed that he was right; Eva just said her name.

"Nikki, I can't believe...you...you came to see me, how'd you know I came back?" Nikki pulled away from her friend and took on a serious look.

"Eva, listen to me...your dad was talking to my mom on the phone...and..." She bit her lip.

"Go on! What'd he say?"

"Well, she doesn't want me to see you again because she thinks you're a bad influence on me..."

"But you're a year and a half older than me now! That's insane!"

"I know, and...your dad said..." she glanced at Peter, who she hadn't recognized before, but now that she took a good look at him, and she looked completely and utterly shocked. Her mouth and eyes were wide open, and she stuttered. "E...Eva...y-you, he, IS THAT PETER PAN!" Peter smirked.

"The one and only," he said.

"But...but...you look older!"

"I was sixteen...or, rather, looked fourteen, when I took Eva to Neverland, but I aged two years since then."

"How?"

"You age to whatever age you want to be, but a lot of the time, it's because you feel adult emotions. I started to feel for Eva, so I grew older."

"You're not afraid to say something like that?"

"What, express my feelings? Not now, now that she knows. I'm Peter Pan. I'm not afraid of anything." He puffed out his chest slightly and grinned, making the three women laugh.

"Is this...is this your fiancé?" Nikki asked Eva, already knowing the answer. Eva beamed, and nodded.

"Wow..."

* * *

-

* * *

Peter and Eva happily lived in her house for the next two years, Eva getting re-acquainted with her friends and relatives, showing them that Peter Pan was real, and Peter meeting all of these new people. They eventually had their wedding, and it was a fairly sized one, but not big like Peter had requested when he first met Eva's family. The wedding was almost exactly two years after they came back, and Peter couldn't stop thinking that Eva could never be more beautiful than she is, but she surprised him that day. Nikki was, of course, the maid of honor.

It had been a few months, and Peter and Eva decided that they were both getting bored, and they sat Eva's parents down for a talk a few weeks after the wedding and told them that they were going to go back to Neverland. Not then, but soon, and they promised that they would definitely visit.

Eva's mother mentioned that they had better come back to show her grandchildren, and Peter's face went white, Eva's red. Eva promised them that she would come back and take them to see Neverland one day, soon, so that they wouldn't have a hard time walking around on the island. It was rather bumpy and uneven. It was night, and they were about to leave.

"Mom, Dad, I'll miss you so much. Thank you for taking us in after I just left you with no goodbye. I can't tell you how guilty I feel about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past, Eva. Oh, I'll miss you, too!" They hugged each other, and then Eva hugged her father. She kissed them both, this parting very much like when she came back; they all had tears in their eyes, all except Peter.

"I want to say that I truly and greatly appreciate your hospitality. Mr. Mayes, you especially, for I know that you don't approve of me. Again, I am sorry that I took your daughter, and I am taking her once again. I know this is my fault. If I hadn't introduced her to Neverland, we never would have eventually loved each other, and she would be more educated...but I have the one thing that makes my life worth living, and I promise you that we will visit very often." Eva beamed, but her father glared. "Ah, right, well, we're leaving, now. Goodbye." Mrs. Mayes hugged Peter and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you two found each other! You're perfect for each other!" They both smiled.

"Thank you, Susan." Peter called her Susan because he was now very close to her. She had become a surrogate mother to him. He took Eva's hand and walked out the door, and waved to her parents, then took off. When they were a good distance away, they heard yelling from below them. Eva looked down and saw Nikki running after them.

"Oh my God, it's Nikki!" Eva said, slowing down and flying towards her. Peter followed.

"Eva! EVA! PETER! Please take me with you!" She was crying, and Eva rushed to her to hold her while she sobbed into her best friend's chest.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"My...my p-parents a-and I had a f-fight and they th-think that you're bad, and th-they don't want me t-to see you ever again, but th-that's impossible! Thank G-God I found you flying away...I was sneaking o-out to say goodbye, but they caught m-me and we had the fight...please please take me with you! I can't st-stand it here! I can't leave now, but will you come back for me??"

"Don't worry, of course we will." Eva turned to Peter.

"Thank you, Peter. I appreciate it." Peter nodded to his wife.

"It's not a problem. I see her parents running after her."

"We'll come back for you, I promise," Eva said, and Nikki nodded.

"I know you will, Eva. Now go." She nodded, and Peter took her hand and they flew up into the sky and away on to Neverland, its star shining brightly.

"I can't believe we're going back..."

"Believe it. That's the one word you must keep in your head, the one thing you must always do. Believe."

"Yes...that's what you always told me, the first thing you told me when we met...remember?"

"How could I forget?" He gave her a devilish smile. She smiled back.

"You used to be ever so forgetful."

"Frightfully so." This made her laugh. "But I always remembered. It may have taken me a while, but I did."

"Indeed, you did." Her face became serious, and she brushed a strand of ebony hair that blew into her face. "Do you...do you think _he_ will be there?" He looked at her with a scandalous expression.

"Why would you ask such a question? You know I killed him."

"Honey, he survived once, which was why I was surprised when you first took me. Who's to say he can't survive again?"

"I say it. If he is, well, that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Look at what we're doing now." They both quietly surveyed the glittering lights of the city below them.

"I don't want to think about that. I believe he is dead."

"Believing isn't always what the truth is."

"I know." He sighed, letting go of his immaturity in the gentle argument. He looked over at his new wife. He could never stop looking at her; she was absolutely beautiful. Long, soft, black, wavy hair flowed in the breeze. Pale, milky skin covering a slightly petite but strong and agile curvy body - a slim waist, an ample chest, and wide but smooth hips.

And then there were her piercing green eyes, very much like his, but they could hold you in your tracks if she wanted to intimidate. They held every emotion; you could tell what she was thinking, how she was feeling, just by looking into their depths. "I'm sorry I didn't give you what you wanted." She glanced at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"A big wedding." She smiled and gave him a look.

"You silly boy, I don't care about that! I'm just happy that I am with you. I couldn't be happier." He beamed and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad." She smiled at him. "We're approaching it..." She looked forward.

"We are...I wonder if it's as lively as it was when we were there last."

"I couldn't tell you. I hope so."

"What about _them_?"

"Oh will you stop? Of course _they'll_ be there, just _he_ won't be." She gave a dis-believing look.

"All right..." They were coming up to their destination rapidly.

"Hold onto my hand tight. Whatever happens..."

"Don't let go."

She grinned. He nodded and grinned back. He shot forward, but she was ready, and he didn't pull her arm too much. It was just like last time; like going through a vortex, tiny balls of light rushing past, or you rushing past them. At the end, it was like they were pushed through an invisible barrier, and then all pressure was lifted from them.

They were able to go slowly at this point. There were still stars everywhere, but if you looked very close below you, you could see small ripples, as if it were water. Then if you closed your eyes tightly, you'll begin to see more ripples. When you open your eyes, you could see clear waves as it got lighter around you.

Then, off in the distance, there was a speck of something. But what was it? Close your eyes again. You see darkness, black, but with some color to it, right? Close your eyes tighter, and the colors become clearer. Now squeeze them so tight, and those colors begin to take form. They form a land mass. Now open your eyes, and you will see a large Island in the distance, much closer now than before. This is Neverland.

When the sun came through the clouds and the icy covering on the island and the water surrounding it began to break and shatter, they started to fly up towards the clouds.

"I'm surprised you can fly after two years of being gone," she said. He grinned.

"I'm the best there ever was. Of course I can still fly. I'm Peter Pan." She laughed. "You can still fly, too."

"Well I'm your wife. Of _course_ I can fly."

"Well, I dunno, you were pretty bad at it at first."

"Oh shut up! I was good, you know it." She lightly punched his arm and noticed the scar, but said nothing. He just grinned. The couple rested on a cloud just above the shore.

"Oh it's just as beautiful as I remember it was...but why is it winter? I thought you gave Slightly and Nibs a bit of your power, enough to keep Neverland warm for at least half of each year."

"That's what was supposed to happen...I guess this is the half that is winter. They'll know I'm back, now." She smiled at him, and then made a strange face, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I think flying has made me slightly nauseous. Can we go to the hideout, please? I'm rather tired."

"Sure. Come on." Eva yelped when he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and dove towards the water. She screamed, but not too loud, and closed her eyes, clutching his shirt with her fists. She loved the thrill of diving, and she knew he would never let anything happen to her, but you can't help do anything but scream when you fall fast from a large height.

He pulled up and landed on the snad, putting her down. She took his shoulders in her small hands and stood on her tiptoes, for he was tall, and she was short, and she kissed him. He smiled against her kiss, and kissed her back, pulling her more towards him so that their bodies were touching. "I love when you do that," he said.

"Hm, I know. You frequently tell me that."

"That's because you usually do it in bed with me." She gasped and pulled away, hitting his arm playfully with a large grin on her face.

"Peter! You jerk!"

"Oh come on, you set yourself up for that one."

"Hmph." She folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to him.

"Oh, so now I'm getting the silent treatment?" She said nothing. His eyes took on a mischievous gleam, the one which he is famous for, and hovered in the air, making his way to her, and tackled her, but not bringing her to the ground. He turned her around and kissed her, causing her to melt. "Ha, I win."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm."

"We'll see about that."

"We will?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Come on, I see something up ahead!" came a voice from the forest. The couple straightened, and looked towards the trees.

"That sounded like Slightly!" Eva exclaimed. Peter nodded, excitement growing in his chest. His boys were trying to find him.

"I think it's Peter!" came another voice.

"It's gotta be! Neverland's warm again and you and Slightly didn't do nothing!" came a third.

"SLIGHTLY! NIBS!" Eva cried, waving her hands.

"Boys!" Peter yelled to them. The boys broke through the trees and stopped short, the twins bumping into Tootles and Curly.

"That can't be Peter, he's too old!" Nibs scoffed. Peter raised an eyebrow. The other boys caught on.

"But he looks like Peter...tan, green eyes, and blonde hair!" Curly said. "Though...you're right, Peter isn't old."

"I think we should test him, just to make sure," Tootles said.

"I think we should," Slightly confirmed.

"What happened to Hook?" Nibs asked.

"I killed him and sent him to Dave Jones' Locker," Peter answered.

"Hmm...what was the first lady's name? The first Peter Pan brought here?" Tootles asked.

"Mary, Wendy's mother."

"Everyone knows that, you dolt!" Curly said, pushing Tootles.

"No! Everyone knows about Wendy!"

"Shut up!"

"BOYS! Cut it out and fall to order!!" They fell silent. Both Nibs and Peter had said that at the same time. Nibs grinned.

"Welcome home, Pan, Eva."

"It's great to be back," Peter said. Eva nodded.

"It's so great to see you all again! I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too!"

"Why did you leave?"

"It wasn't the same without you both!"

"Whoa, boys! BOYS! I have something to tell you all," Peter said. They quieted down, and let him speak.

"You know how the people of Raven's Town marry?" They nodded. "Well, right before we left, when I asked you all to wait ad the hideout for me, I asked Eva to marry me. So we went back to her house and lived there for two years, and got married, and decided that we wanted to live here instead of the other world. So, she's my wife, now." They cheered.

"WOW that's awesome!"

"Congrats!"

"Isn't that what grown ups do?"

"They ARE grown ups, you moron!"

"So?"

"You all may be sixteen, but you sure act like you're still five sometimes," Eva said, laughing.

"I'm fourteen!"

"I resent that!"

"I'm THIRTEEN!" They started to protest, and Eva placed a hand on her stomach and looked at Peter, who then remembered why they left their comfortable cloud.

"Boys, we are both 18 years old, not quite adults, but grown ups all the same, and we don't care. Listen, we're gonna go to the hideout. Eva's not feeling well, probably from flying after not doing so for two years, and she needs to rest." They went back to their hideout, which was not the big tree, for Hook had destroyed that before he was supposedly "killed" the first time when Wendy was leaving. They lived up in the trees...

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! This story is based on a dream I had, and I revised it and warped it a little to make a story. I still don't know where I'll be going...tell me if you want this to be just a romance story with some action and adventure, or a suspenseful action story with a plot and an evil presence on the island. No matter which way it goes, it will have romance. Lots of it, but no mushy stuff. I can't stand that. Well, maybe some...but not a lot! lol. Please Review and tell me where you think this should go.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2: On the Island

Disclaimer: you know it already. I don't own characters that aren't mine.

Chapter 2! To whoever reviewed my first chapter and said it was too long...I write long chapters. That's my thing. Glad you liked it though!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

By now, the island was bathed in warmth and golden sunlight, many different types of colorful tropical flowers and tall trees covering it like a blanket. White sandy beaches could now be seen on each side of it, and bluish-green water, clear as crystals. It was morning in Neverland. Some of the creatures were just waking up, some were already awake and moving, and some were just going to sleep. For most, this was a peaceful morning. But for others, it felt like hell.

"Just breathe, try to breathe, deep breaths, and you'll be alright," Peter soothed. Eva felt like her breakfast was finding its way up her throat. Problem? She didn't have any food in her stomach. She hadn't eaten.

"I-I'm trying! Uhh..."

"Sshh, don't talk, that'll make it worse."

"I don't know...what's wrong with me..."

"You probably just have a virus of some sort. Don't worry about it, it's probably that plus jitters from being back." She nodded her head, and bent over the bowl again to heave. His deep voice was soothing to her, and it calmed her immensely. "You're gonna be okay, just try to breath, and drink this water." He placed his hand on the cup of water he retrieved for her when they both woke up. She sat up just then, but slowly, and leaned with her back against the wall of their hut.

I left off last time by explaining that the Lost Boys and Peter and Eva lived somewhere else when Hook destroyed the Hangman's tree, the large tree they used to live in when Wendy was there.

Now, they lived in huts...up in the trees. They were held up by branches, nailed to the trunks, and some were stacked on top of each other with about 5 to 10 feet between them, and ladders going through the floor of one above another, and through the roof of the one below. There were many rickety bridges, but sturdy all the same, made out of thick leather strips and vines and planks of wood, and a long, branching, two-way rail made out of planks of wood that had two grooves in it, one for one way, and one for the other.

There were actually two of these, and the many Lost Boys and Girls - yes, there are girls there, as well - were currently making another one. The second one was below the first, and the third will be even higher than the first one, which will then be in the middle of the three when it's done.

All of them go through and around the entire camp, and the first one has a few downward slanting "roads" that turned onto and connected to the one below it so that you wouldn't have to stop your board, pick it up off the "road", fly down to the other one, put your board on the other "road", and go again.

It's simple, really. You just slow down, lean towards the slanting "road", go down it, and swerve onto the "road" below. Each of the Lost Children had boards, and the boards each had an extra little thin piece of wood attached to the bottom so that it would fit in the groove in the "roads", but thinner than the groove so that it would just hold them in place along with the four little wheels without it getting caught. It's like a skateboard.

"Don't think about it, don't be embarrassed. I'm here, always beside you, to hold you and to guide you. Remember?" Peter said, referring to their wedding song, 'That's All I Ask Of You' from the musical Phantom Of The Opera. He rubbed her back, and she nodded.

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

"Of course."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well you're going to take it easy. I don't want you wandering about, sick as you are."

"But I felt fine yesterday, and I feel fine now. It's going away." Peter gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "Honest! I do feel better. I guess I just had a bug, and needed to get it out of my system."

"Hm. We'll see how you feel in a bit. For now, get some more rest. I'll bring some food up for you." Eva placed a hand on her stomach.

"Ugh...no, no food yet." Peter gave her a knowing look.

"I told you."

"Oh shut up."

"Tika! Tika! Can't catch me!"

"Get BACK here, Tub! You little jerk!"

"Haha!"

"What's going on?" The two stopped and turned to look at the new voice.

"Oh, Eva! Tika's trying to hurt me!" Eva picked up the little boy when he ran to her arms.

"Now, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" she asked Tub.

"WHAT! You little BRAT! YOU took my brush and pulled out almost all of the bristles!" Eva looked at Tika with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now, I think we should go on an adventure."

"An adventure?"

"An adventure! But my brush is destroyed!"

"An adventure to find the wood to make you a new one. What say you to that?" Eva asked. Tub grinned.

"YAH!"

"Oh fine! Whatever!" Eva placed Tub back on the bridge they were running across just a minute before.

" Run along, now, Tub, and tell Peter what we're doing, will you?" Tub nodded and flew off. Eva looked at Tika. "Tika...you have grown."

"What of it?" The tomboy crossed her arms.

"One only grows in Neverland because of hate, anger, or love."

"It's NOTHING! I just grew, okay?"

"Tika! Don't yell at me like that! We used to be best friends! Whatever happened to that?"

"You're acting like a mother! You're NOT my MOTHER! And don't call me Tika! My name is Mara!"

"Tika...I was the only one who could call you Mara..."

"Not anymore. You've grown, too. You've changed. You're no longer Eva my best friend, you're Peter's wife!"

"What's wrong with that? You look like you're almost my age. You look like you're nineteen. Mara, please...tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!"

"Mara!" Mara looked away, but not before Eva saw a tear roll down the other girl's face. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Mara, it's alright to be older. Please, just tell me why."

"I can't...I can only tell you that I am twenty two, not nineteen."

"Fine, don't tell me now, but I hope you can find that unbreakable trust we had just a few years ago." Eva walked away with a sad smile. Mara felt horrible, but she couldn't tell Eva. Not yet. She would, but now was not the right time. She had to get home...no, this wasn't her home now, though none of them knew this.

Nibs and the others understood that she has gotten older, and she needed her space. They all thought that she had her own secluded home somewhere on the island. But they never suspected what it really was. Mara looked around, and saw that no one was looking, and she silently left.

"No, Tub, she left. We'll go on a hunt for berries, how about that?" Eva asked.

"Oh fine. She hasn't been much fun since you left, anyway. And she was gone for a long time, twice. A few months."

"I wonder what she was doing...ah well, we can't do anything about it, now, can we? Come on, let's go."

"Okay!"

Eva and Tub flew off to a meadow they both knew very well. It was close to the shore where the Jolly Roger anchored usually if it wasn't in Raven's Town. The pirate town, one of the villages on the island. It was the biggest. Eva looked through the trees and gasped.

"Tub, why is the Jolly Roger still here!"

"Oh, I dunno, It's been there for a while. When you and Peter left, it just reappeared, and we left it alone."

"Oh..."

"But Peter killed Hook! So there's nothing to worry about, Eva. No worries! It's been great!" Eva gave a shaky chuckle.

"Yeah...no worries."

Neither of them noticed a pair of eyes peering at them from the bushes.

"So are you and Peter gonna stay with us now? And not go back to your and Wendy's time?"

"Of course we'll stay. You have nothing to worry about."

"Do you love Peter?"

"Yes, very much."

"And he loves you back?"

"I certainly hope so!" she laughed.

"Eva? What is love?" Eva was taken aback by this question.

"Ah...why do you ask? You're too young to feel it."

"I'm just curious."

"Hmm...well, when you love someone, you feel...like nothing can stand in your way, like you're blissful. And if the person loves you back, you feel like nothing can harm you, that everything will be alright. If you love someone, you would risk your very life for them, and you would do anything for them to make them happy and to keep them safe. It is a wonderful feeling."

"Wow..." Eva chuckled.

"Yes, it is amazing." The bushes rustled and the figure the pair of eyes from before belonged to stepped out.

"Eva! Pan eagle is back, yes? Look you! You is old!"

"Tiger Lily..." Eva looked fondly at the girl. "It's so good to see you again!" They hugged. Tiger Lily was almost as old as Eva now. She was no longer a young girl like she was when Wendy came. "And since when did you learn so much English?"

"Eva, he came back! Wendy came not much before you, and with her, John. John came back when you left, grown up! Like Tiger Lily! I love him...we are married now. We will have little one! And one on way!" Tiger Lily placed her hands on her little stomach. It was tiny, but there was a bump for sure.

"Oh Lily! I'm so happy for you!" Tiger Lily grinned.

"I am happy, too! First was 'orrible, though. I get sick every morning, and be what is the word...nasus?"

"Nauseous?" Tiger Lily vigerously nodded her head.

"Ya! Nasus, whenever I smelled food until the sun moved to the middle of the sky. The middle of the day. Than I was ok." Eva sat down on a boulder and placed a hand on her stomach. She had been trying to forget about it, but it came back. She still felt a little nauseous from the morning, though it was a lot better, but still disgusting to her. "Eva? What wrong?"

"I'm sick. I think I got something before Peter and I came back."

"Oh, do you want to go to village? I can have healer look at you."

"No...that's fine, I know I'm just sick. Do you want to come back to the lost village with me and visit the kids, and Peter?"

"I WOULD like that!" Eva laughed. She felt better now. She felt a little tug on her leg and looked down.

"Oh, Tub, I'm sorry. Come on, let's take the berries and go back to the village." Tub nodded and smiled.

-

"Dear, I'm not so sure this is wise. I just want to leave him alone. We're happy. Please don't cause any trouble, I'll - "

"Mara, listen to me. I never said I would. All I want is for us to be left alone. You, me, Jack, and Marina. Before, all I wanted was to...well, it's not worth it going back to old memories. How is Marina doing?"

"She is fine. Sleeping like a babe." Mara smiled.

"Good."

"My God...that girl needs to sleep more often. That would bring us some much needed peace."

"Indeed, but that is not what children do. They don't care to let us have rest." Mara chuckled at this.

"Yes, I know. No more, please, spare me, darling." The man laughed.

"No more...for now."

Mara laughed, smiled, and rolled her eyes.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Reviews are much appreciated! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan.**

**wow I haven't updated this story in so long, sorry to those who were waiting...though there are only 5 reviews for two long chapters...grumbles I thought this story was better than that...ah well. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

**- **

* * *

** -**

* * *

Eva took Tub and Tigerlily back to the hideout in the trees and flew around looking for Peter. When she found him, he was helping some of the lost children build another rickety bridge. He looked up and smiled, then his smile turned to an expression of shock and happy surprise. 

"Tigerlily!" He flew to her and tackled her in a big hug. She was like a little sister to him, and she always thought of him as an older brother, so Eva didn't care. She smiled, loving the feeling of being back. Suddenly Peter took a step back from her and stared. "You're…you're…"

"Pregnant? Yes! For second time!" Tigerlily answered. Peter grinned.

"You just couldn't wait, could ya?" Tigerlily smirked, then laughed.

"Nope! John Darling is my hasbond. I am his wife!"

"John…I haven't seen him in a long time. How is he?"

"He is fine."

"That's good to hear. Eva, have you seen Tika? I saw her earlier when we first arrived, but that was yesterday and I haven't seen her since. I wanted to say hello." Eva shook her head.

"You mean 'Mara'?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…what's with the tone of voice?"

"I saw her. Earlier this morning. She made it quite clear that she was Mara, not Tika, and then she disappeared. I took Tub to get berries because Mara refused to play with him. She's grown up, Peter. I'm sure you saw that yesterday, but I don't only mean physically. It's like she's a completely different person."

"How so?"

"I dunno…it's like she's keeping something from me, and I was her best friend back then…which was only a few years ago. Now it seems like we're not close at all. She's changed, and I'm not sure if it's for the better. Tub also mentioned that she started to grow just before we left, but I don't remember noticing that.

Then during the time we've been away, she grew rapidly and spent more time with herself. She stopped playing with the lost children, and went off alone a lot. Sometimes for a few hours, sometimes days, and twice, she wasn't seen for months." Peter and Tigerlily stared at Eva intently while she told her story.

"That's strange. I wonder what happened. She either grew up because she missed us and was angry we left, or she met someone," Peter said.

"Hm…I don't know. Whatever happened, happened and we can't do anything about it now. I just want my friend back."

"I know what you mean," Peter said softly.

The three spent the rest of the day reminiscing. They ate breakfast finally, which was more like lunch, when Eva could stand the smell of it, and then flew to their old favorite spots on the island. They eventually ended up in the Indian village, which had grown substantially since the last time Eva and Peter were there. They were both welcomed warmly.

"Flying Eagle and Soaring Falcon, welcome graciously back to home! Neverland is home. You should stay in home, home is where heart lies. We all miss you," said the chief when he walked up to them and extended his arms in a sign of welcome.

"We're so happy to be back! Thank you! We missed you all, too, so much!" Eva said, running into the Indian chief's arms, who laughed. He was like a grandfather to her. She was the one known as soaring falcon, and Peter was flying eagle. Peter grinned.

"Yeah, it's great to be back."

"You should stay the night. Chief knows you have boys and now many girls to look after, but we all missed you and would like to give hospitality and celebration for former boy and girl, now man and woman, who help save Neverland from evil pirate captain two year ago," the Chief's wife said. She was standing next to him.

Peter gently took Eva's hand in his own and smiled lovingly at her. She beamed back at him as he held up her left hand to show them the beautiful ring. They gasped.

"We are married now, too," Peter said. The Indians cheered.

"This is cause for bigger celebration!" the Chief exclaimed. "Never once did I believe Peter Pan would take wife since Wendy."

"Neither did I, but I found her." Peter glanced at Eva and smiled. "And she's perfect." Eva blushed and smiled brightly. Everyone cheered again, and some 'awwed'.

"PETER!" came a very familiar voice, though Peter didn't understand. It WAS familiar, but a man's voice, like his, not a child's like those he knew. Peter looked past the Indians as they parted for a young man with fair skin and dark hair and glasses. Peter's eyes widened.

"John!" John ran up to his old friend and they patted each other's backs. "How've you been?"

"Great! I couldn't be better. Lily should be out in a bit, she's checking up on Todd."

"Todd?" Eva asked. She and John knew each other well; they were good friends during the one and a half, almost two years she was in Neverland before Hook was sent to the depths of the ocean. "Why an English name, and not a Native American one?"

"We both decided on it. It just came out of her mouth when she held him after he was born, which surprised me. We had been talking about names, and that was one of the ones I had suggested." Eva smiled. Just then, they saw Tigerlily in the distance walking towards them with a squirming two-year-old boy in her arms.

John ran to her and took Todd into his hands, saving his wife the trouble. Once the trio came close enough to them, they saw that Todd would grow up to be a very handsome young man. He was a perfect mix of his parents.

He had his mother's angelic look but his father's handsome face, his mother's Indian hair but messy like his father's, and golden, bronzed, sun-kissed skin just a few shades darker than Peter's own. The last thing about him was he had mysterious blue-grey eyes from John.

Just then, a boy of 16 came running up to them with wild red hair and latched onto Eva and yelled her name in happiness.

"M-MICHAEL! What on EARTH are you doing here?" Eva asked, completely shocked.

"I thought you wanted to live in Eva's world," Peter said.

"I changed my mind. I couldn't stand it there, so Tink brought me back. Eva, Peter, I missed you!" Eva wrapped her arms around him. "

You could have just come to us, Michael," she said softly.

"I didn't think of that…anyway I wanted to come back here."

"It's so good to see you! Peter and I missed you so much," Eva said. Peter nodded.

"So, you two are married now?" the boy asked. They nodded, and Eva showed him the ring Peter had made for her out of the strongest vines and leather strap with the gem fastened in the middle. It was beautiful. Michael promptly whistled in awe. "That sure is a nice looking ring." Peter smirked, his ego inflating slightly. Eva saw this and laughed, then playfully swatted his arm.

"Don't say things like that, Michael, it'll only make Peter's ego grow!" Michael laughed and Peter scowled.

"Oh come on," he said.

"It's true, Peter, don't deny it. You have one of the biggest egos of anyone I've ever known," Eva said. Peter pouted, then smirked.

"You'll pay for that remark later." She blushed, but then smirked. Michael rolled his eyes, and John laughed.

"Oh I will, will I?" She asked. Peter nodded. "We'll see, oh arrogant lord of Neverland." Peter looked at her in mock surprise – eyes and mouth wide and arms unfolded, now at his sides.

"You dare mock the lord of Neverland? Oh now you're REALLY gonna pay." He started tickling her, which made her squeal and move and jump around, trying to get out of his reach, making certain assets she had bounce just a bit, making him focus more on that than tickling her. This gave her the upper hand and she grabbed his arms and pulled him to the ground, then stood and put her fists on her hips and crowed.

"I WIN!"

"Uhh…do you two do this often?" Michael asked. The Indians had scattered and went about their original business in the village, so they were alone with Michael, John, and Tigerlily. Peter stood, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, but it's usually me who wins, being the MAN and all." This comment earned him another playful swat.

"You used to loathe adults, if I recall. 'Adults are evil creatures who should DIE!'" Eva said haughtily, imitating the boy-turned-man. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled, and Michael laughed.

"You are impossible."

"Oy, that's my line!"

"Too bad I stole it. And it fits."

"Peter! You insolent arrogant boy!"

"Now you're stealing Hook's lines, hypocrite."

"Why you!"

"Hook?" John said, shivering. Michael subconsciously folded his arms across his chest and held his biceps with each hand in slight fear of the memories of the pirate captain. "I haven't heard of him in a long time, two years actually, since you fastened a cannon ball to his feet and dropped him in the ocean."

"Boy, so you two really do argue like a married couple," Michael said, breaking the tension and changing the subject. The couple in question laughed at this.

"This is routine. We do it all the time," Eva said.

"Which is why we're perfect for each other. We never get bored because we're almost always talking…well, arguing, even though it's always Eva's fault." Eva put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Excuse me, mr. I'm-so-perfect, but I do believe it is YOU who starts it!"

"Ha! Hardly."

"Ohh, you don't have a comeback to that one! I WIN AGAIN!" Eva did a dance of victory while Peter scowled.

"You did not win, I just don't want to bicker right now…yeah."

"I won! Fair and square!" She grinned. John rolled his eyes.

"So when you two are done, Lily, Mike and I will take you on a tour of the new and improved village." Eva and Peter looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry! I'm ready, he's just a sore loser."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too are too are too!"

"Am NOT am NOT am NO – "

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Michael yelled, now getting annoyed. The couple grumbled about each other as they followed the trio around the Indian camp, but soon that left their minds as they drank in the sights of the beautiful village the little thing had become in the two years they had been in Australia.

* * *

-

* * *

"Da da." 

Silence.

"Da da!" A tug on pants. "DA!"

"Alright alright what is it, Jack?" a deep baritone voice asked the toddler, who promptly reached up to his father with his hands. The man sighed. "Jack, I am busy. I cannot hold you now." Jack stomped his foot and made an annoyed noise. "I will hold you later. Go to your mother, she will hold you." Jack made an angry face at his father.

"NO!" The man sighed again and shook his head.

"Jack, I told you, dad is busy. I must finish this map. Now go to your mother. I will hold you later." The man went back to calculating a route.

"NOOOO!" The man was about to yell at his son, but he took one look at the boy's outstretched arms and pouting face, with those striking stormy blue eyes, and found that he could not deny him.

He sighed again, for what was the third or fourth time, and pushed his chair out away from the table and picked up his son, placing him on his lap. Jack then smiled brilliantly, and laughed, lightly banging his little hands on the map and tracing the oceanic routes, the outlines of islands, and giggled.

"You have such a fascination with maps, just like I have. Jack, do you want to learn?" Jack looked up at his father with wide eyes and a surprised face, then nodded and smiled.

"YAS!"

"Yes, Jack."

"Yas...yeeehs."

"Very good, my son." The child beamed at the praise, and his father began to teach him the basics. He really was a very intelligent boy. His mother, gone unnoticed by both of them, stood in the doorway, watching the wonderful sight. Only she and her two children got to see this charming and loving side of her husband. Everyone else lived in fear of his wrath.

Mara smiled and left them, hoping her son would grow up to be even half the man his father was. If she was lucky, he would be just as wonderful.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

So Mara is really with a man! You'll find out soon who he is. Please review! I love reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bring Nikki Back

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Peter Pan, I just own this particular story that I am writing and my characters.

I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating soon. I am in college, and I am now on a break, so I will be writing more I promise. College is hard, very hard, and you get very little time to yourself. But anyway, here's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

It was morning, three weeks after Peter and Eva arrived in Neverland. The sun was on its way up, and things were starting to stir on the enormous island. Not too much later, the hideout in the trees began to stir as well. The hunters woke first, to go out and catch breakfast for everyone. Nearly half of the Lost Children were hunters.

About an hour after that, perhaps an hour and a half, the cooks were woken up by the hunters, who had brought the morning meal, and they all started to cook. This was now about three quarters of the 'tribe.' And then finally, the rest of them got up, got dressed, washed up a bit (courtesy to Eva – she loved romping around herself but she would not have dirty people running around everywhere), and flew or walked over on the wooden bridges between the branches to the main hall where they all ate their meals.

Peter and Eva were the last to wake – and curiously, Peter was up before Eva. He gently shook her awake, and was awarded with a groan and a swat from her hand. He shook her again and she groggily opened her pine green eyes.

"What? Is it mornin' a'ready?"

"Yeah, and I woke up before you! You must have been really tired." He kissed her forehead, then her lips, and she smiled. "Mmm I smell breakfast. Smells delicious!" Peter rubbed his stomach and looked at the open window. Eva's eyes widened as she caught the scent of cooked tender dear meat and eggs, sat up, and rushed to the bathroom, losing whatever they had for dinner the night before.

"Eva! sigh This has been going on for a while. Shouldn't your stomach virus be over by now?" Eva walked out of the bathroom and let the bearskin door fall over the doorway. She had washed her face, and looked at him, rubbing off some of the excess water on her cheeks.

"It should be, but it's not. Oh well, some things like viruses take a long time to go away."

"Eva, this isn't an ordinary virus. It's been three weeks!"

"I know…"

"And every morning, you go through the same routine. It's making me really worried about you."

"Oh Peter, I'm fine, please don't worry yourself sick. Oh, no pun intended." Eva let out a slight chuckle, then groaned slightly. "I think I will skip breakfast today."

"But you skip it nearly every day. It's not healthy, love."

"I know but I just simply cannot eat it. Oh! I almost forgot about Nikki! Ohhh I promised to come back for her…oh Peter can we go please?"

"No."

"…What?"

"I said no. You're too sick to be flying, let alone through a star."

"Peter, I promised her! I can't just break something like that! All I will accomplish by staying here is breaking her heart! She is counting on me, I can't just let her down!" Peter sighed and raked a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"Fine."

Eva gasped and hugged him. "Really?"

"BUT," Peter started.

"Oh no, there's a 'but…'"

"You will stay here."

"WHAT?" Peter, I –"

"NO arguments! Or she doesn't come until you are better."

"Oh fine…but I know where her room is, and I know her house like the back of my hand." Eva looked at him slyly.

"Oh, alright, then could you please map it on a piece of paper? I stole some from hook before we left to get married. That would help a lot."

"Ohh! Peter you are impossible!"

"I know, but that's why you love me so much." He grinned.

"It is not!"

"Is too."

"Is most certainly not!"

"I love getting you all flustered like that."

"Oh well I'm so glad I amuse you."

"I am too."

She swatted his arm but he pulled her in for a kiss. However, Eva had other plans. She managed to evade his kiss, and pushed him away from her, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Uh-oh…I don't like that look…you always have it when you've come up with something, I know it."

"You are such a clever boy."

"Man," He corrected. She smirked.

"Well at least you admit it. Peter Pan, I will not give you one kiss, nor will I let you give me one, until you bring Nikki here tomorrow. Or even today. Whenever it is, I want her here, and until she is here standing before me, you will not receive one kiss." Peter looked scandalized.

"But…but…"

"No buts. I will map out her house for you, and you will go to her window and bring her here."

"Yes dear…" Eva smiled.

"Thank you. Now I think I will lay in bed for a bit. I really am feeling quite nauseous." Peter hugged her and picked her up bridal style, then brought her to the bed and placed her on it.

"Feel better, love. I will get Nikki for you. And I won't be long. I want that kiss!" Eva giggled and waved at her husband just as he left to grab some breakfast and bring her friend to Neverland.

* * *

-

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Darling have you seen daddy?"

The little boy shook his dark head.

"Oh dear…well where did you last see him?"

"In hisss woom with ta maps."

"Thank you, Jack, darling. Oh and dear, please do not run around here, it's dangerous. You could fall and hurt yourself on rope or something else. Do be careful."

"I will, mummy." Mara smiled.

"Good boy." She walked towards her husband's room, with her baby girl in her arms, and knocked on the door. She heard a gruff, 'Come in', and she opened the door to walk inside. "You look hard at work, darling. What are you doing?" He looked up at her and smiled wearily.

"Drawing new maps. The old ones have all sorts of holes and rips in them. How are you doing, love?"

"Fine. And you? You look tired. Shouldn't you rest for a while?"

"You worry too much, Mara, dear."

"I know…but you really do work too hard."

"Yes but I like it. How is Marina?"

"She is fine, sleeping like an angel. I just thought she could use some fresh air, which is why I am carrying her around."

"Good, she does need it. She certainly sleeps a lot now, thank the lord. She no longer keeps us up at night. Eats and sleeps now, that one."

"Oh yes, but she has a temper. A temper a little like someone I know." Mara smirked at her husband, who took on an innocent look.

"Who, me? Never." Mara chuckled.

"Oh I do believe it is you. For it certainly isn't me."

"You don't think you have as bad a temper as me?"

"Oh of course not."

"That I find very hard to believe." She chuckled again and walked over to him, handing Marina to him.

"She is so beautiful," Mara exclaimed.

"Yes, she is. Just like her mother." He reached up to Mara and brought her face down to his, and he kissed her gently, and lovingly. "I may work a lot, but you know that I always have time for you, Jack, and Marina. I love you very much."

"Oh I know, I never doubt your love for me, and our children. I love you too, James."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Well you finally found out who Mara's husband is, though I'm pretty sure it was a little obvious...maybe not but some of you did figure it out. I hope you liked it! I know it was short, but I really wanted that ending to be the ending for the chapter. I think it fits. I do love reviews, so please send them! They motivate me. I will write the next chapter very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Big News

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter Pan. You know the rest.

I was very discouraged with the amount of reviews I received for my last chapter – it was zero. I got no reviews. Well I got one but that person didn't read the story. She's a friend, and she said she would read it when she could.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

That evening, Eva was standing in the kitchen with a few of the cooks cutting up vegetables and peeling potatoes for dinner. She felt perfectly wonderful, and ravenous; she felt like she could eat an entire deer, and she didn't feel sick in the least. She thought Peter was being silly, not letting her fly with him to retrieve Nikki, but she knew he was keeping her safety in mind and she put it behind her.

"Bramble, could you please pass me those carrots? And two potatoes?" The girl she was talking to, a girl of about 13 years with golden hair and bright blue eyes, nodded, smiled, and handed Eva what she asked for. Then she continued to work on her onions, not shedding one tear. Eva didn't know how she did it. Eva was standing five feet away from Bramble and her own eyes were tearing non-stop.

Suddenly they heard a shout from outside.

"Peter's back! Peter's back!"

"An' e's got a girl!"

Eva ran outside onto the porch where they hung meat, and vegetables to dry, and saw her husband and Nikki flying towards an empty hut that was just recently finished. The Lost Tribe was ever-growing, so once in a while, they needed to build more little houses. She saw him speaking to Nikki and was so happy that he was back and that she finally got to see her best friend, so she flew towards them.

"Nikki!"

"Oh boy am I glad to see you, Eva. I thought I'd never get out of there."

"You thought I'd never come back for you," Eva said flatly.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Oh come off it. Yes you did." Nikki sighed.

"Alright fine but how can you blame me? You promised me you'd come for me soon."

"Nikki, that's why I sent Peter for you. I'm too sick to be flying. Though I feel fine now." She said this last sentence with a little annoyance, and a tone that told Peter, 'I told you so.'

She guided Nikki into the hut she shared with Peter while her husband went to make sure the hut would be ready soon.

"Yeah he mentioned that. He said you were throwing up every day, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a virus. I don't want you to get it. I've had it for a while just because there's no modern medicine here to get rid of it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks, ever since Peter and I got here."

"Three weeks?! Eva, that's not normal!"

"I know, but like I said, there's no modern medicine here. Don't worry, it's not life threatening."

"Alright…but I'll be watching you like a hawk."

"That job has already been taken," said Peter, walking through the door to their room. "Nothing works. I don't know what's wrong with her. I try to make her eat, because she refuses to have breakfast, but se won't." Nikki's eyes widened and she turned on Eva.

"Eva, you have to eat!" Eva rolled her eyes.

"Dinner is almost ready. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"That's another thing," Peter said to Nikki. "Come dinner time, she's so hungry, she could eat a horse." Nikki giggled, in spite of how worried the situation made her.

* * *

-

* * *

After dinner, Nikki started up again on how Eva should eat before dinner. She could get fat, and it's not healthy, and yadda yadda yadda. Eva wasn't amused, and she was quite cranky.

"Look we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired, dinner is over, I'm going to bed. Do you remember where your room is?" Eva asked Nikki.

"I think so…" replied the blonde.

"It's the hut on the tree next to ours, on the right side of our hut."

"Oh, right. Okay, well, I'm going to be your second monitor and I say if you don't get better in two days, Peter and I will go back to Australia and get real medicine. Goodnight." Eva rolled her eyes at her friend and got into bed.

* * *

-

* * *

The next morning, the same routine occurred. The hunters woke first, came back with food, and prepared it. Then the cooks woke and cooked the food, and then eventually the rest of the camp in the trees woke up.

The day was beautiful, with no clouds, clear air with very little humidity, but not all of Neverland was peaceful. Eva was up again, in the bathroom, sick, as every morning. Peter was holding back her long hair, rubbing her back lovingly, when Nikki walked in to check up on Eva.

"Oh my gosh is she alright?" she asked Peter. Eva closed the lid on the pot and washed her face.

"I don't know! I just don't know what's wrong with her!" he exclaimed.

"Eva…sweetie why don't you lay back down, go back to sleep," Nikki said.

"I do that every day…"

"Wait this happens every day? Ohh I smell food…mmm…" Nikki said, distracted immediately at the smell of food that came in, wafting through the windows. When Eva caught whiff of it, she covered her mouth and tried not to throw up again. She succeeded, and made her way to the bed.

"Love, lay down. Go back to sleep, I will wake you for lunch," Peter said, sitting her down and pulling the bed covers over her.

"Nikki? What's wrong?" Eva asked. She noticed that her friend was deep in thought.

"Eva, tell me exactly what's been going on. Your symptoms, everything."

"Well I'm obviously throwing up all the time, and I'm nauseous."

"How often do you throw up?"

"Every morning." Nikki stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing, go on."

"Well towards the afternoon, I'm much better and it's like nothing is wrong. I'm hungry, and I eat. That's all."

"Eva, are you late?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you had your monthly?" Eva's eyes widened in shock.

"Umm…"

"Eva! You're not sick, you moron, you're pregnant!" Both Peter's and Eva's faces were wide-eyed with their mouths open in pure shock.

"I'm…" Eva couldn't finish. Peter couldn't even talk. Nikki grinned so largely, it should have given her a headache.

"Oh my G-d, Eva you're going to have a baby!"

"A…a baby…" Eva looked at Peter who was slowly gaining a huge, beaming grin on his face. He suddenly shouted and hugged Eva, bringing her out of her shock. She began to cry, she was so happy. "We're going to have a baby!"

"I know!" Peter replied excitedly. Nikki smiled and thought it best to leave them alone, so she left the hut to go eat breakfast.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**I wrote a scene with Mara and her husband, and Hook comes into the picture before that scene, but I didn't put it in here because I didn't feel like it. I got NOT ONE review for the last chapter and that made me really irritated and upset. Why didn't I get one review? Is my story THAT bad? I got so many for the first few chapters, so why not any more? Well I will update soon. I really hope I get at least one review. It's very discouraging to get nothing for a story you love writing. It makes you want to stop. So please tell me what you think. I appreciate your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hook

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan. Yadda yadda yadda.

Alright I got a few reviews! Thank you so much. Even though there were only a few, they made me want to write more. Today I had an urge to write, and I wrote a great deal. Now I have enough for two more chapters, this one included. I will write more after I update this one.

I appreciate the reviews, please send me more and tell me your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Eva's morning sickness had lightened up a bit, though it was still there. Some mornings she had it, some she didn't, and she was feeling a lot better. She was now two months pregnant, and not showing yet. Peter and Nikki were a great help...but Eva wanted none of it. She appreciated everything they did to assist, but she was only two months pregnant, not seven, not even five.

She could manage on her own, and frankly, it was getting on her nerves, so she decided to take a walk one late afternoon to get away from them. She had to be sneaky though, so they wouldn't follow her. She reached a small clearing in the trees that had raspberries growing on bushes near the edges. She walked into it, closed her eyes, and let the wind play with her hair.

She suddenly heard a noise and looked up – and her face blanched. Standing there between two trees was Captain James Hook, her sworn enemy of just two years ago. Her eyes widened and she pointed at him.

"You!…You're supposed to be DEAD!"

"Oh, am I not?" He smirked.

"How did you manage to live through what Peter did to you?"

"Well that's my little secret, isn't it? And such a pleasure it is to see you again…alive."

"How nice it is to hear your concern."

"Isn't it?" He took on a malevolent gleam in his icy blue eyes, what he was so known for. She instinctively backed up as he approached her, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, subconsciously protecting her child. "What's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache?"

"No. What are you here for? What do you want?"

"You are not reaching for your sword? My my, it was always a rare sight when you didn't try to fight."

"I don't want to fight you, Hook. Just leave, and I won't ever bother you again." He laughed in her face, which ultimately pissed her off, but she held her ground.

"Why are you passing up the chance to fight me? You were always arguing with Pan over who got to."

"You're not the center of the world, Hook. Don't flatter yourself. I've got my own life now to worry about. You are the last thing on my mind." She turned around and began to walk away, but stopped short with her heart pounding in her chest when she heard a sword unsheathe.

"I thought you were taught to _never_ turn your back on me."

"I was. But now, I have, Hook. I will not fight you unless you force me to." She heard hurried walking, and knew she royally pissed him off. She unsheathed her sword and whirled around, blocking his swing just as he came upon her.

Her heart was going a mile a minute; she was terribly frightened. Not for herself, but for her and Peter's child.

"You know, I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't gotten me so furious."

"Hook I don't want to fight you! I don't want any trouble!"

And then Mara's voice shot through his head. _"We're happy. Please don't cause any trouble…"_

"Please! Hook I don't want this! Just leave me alone and I will do the same!" She was now pressed up against a tree, with tears streaming down her face and her heart hammering nearly in her throat. For a moment, Mara's pleading was forgotten.

"Ha, I never thought I would ever have Eva here practically at my feet crying and begging for me to set her free." For a split second, all of her fear was forgotten and replaced with a burning rage.

"That's Eva Pan to you!"

"You admire him so much that you actually took his last name? How pathetic!"

"I took his last name when I _married_ him!" Hook was so shocked that he stepped back and took off the pressure of his sword on hers and dropped his guard.

"You…what?"

"I married him, that's why I don't want to fight you. Because I have my own family to care about now. Not a pirate captain who thinks that he is the most important thing in the world." Just then, Peter landed right between Eva and Hook with a furious look in his eyes and his sword drawn. "Peter!" Eva said, surprised.

"Why hello, Pan. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You attacked my wife," he said in a dangerous voice. "It's not a good idea to mess with my family." Hook was going to retort, but then he realized that Peter's voice was a man's, and he was nearly as tall as Hook.

He also wasn't wearing his usual leafy outfit – he was wearing slightly baggy pirate-like pants with no shirt because he had been chopping wood with some of the boys so his defined muscles were showing.

"Well well well. The eternal youth finally grew up. I never thought I would see this day."

"Yeah, surprising isn't it? Now tell me why you attacked my wife."

"So it is true, you two _did_ get married."

"You think I would _lie_ about that??" Eva said, miffed. She walked up to Peter's side to glare at Hook, but he put his hand out in front of her protectively.

"WHY did you attack my wife? That's the last time I will ask you!"

"I do not have to explain my actions to you, but if you must know, I do believe that she was provoking me. You know how she is, Pan. After all, you live with her." Peter looked at Eva.

"Did you provoke him?"

"No! Why would you even ask that?"

"You do have a way with words, Eva."

"Peter! How can you say that?!"

"Because it's true! Look I was just asking."

"You wanna know what happened? Fine! He kept asking me why I wasn't taking the chance to fight him without you here, and why I was passing up a fight!

Then I said he's not the center of the world, and he got pissed off so he said 'weren't you ever told not to turn your back on me' so I may have…said something provoking but I kept telling him that I didn't want to fight him, and then he attacked me."

During Eva's rendition of what happened, Peter's face kept getting angrier and angrier. When she finished, he slowly turned back to Hook with a deadly look on his face.

"She told you she didn't want to fight. Yet you still attacked her. I should kill you."

"Peter…"

"And you!" He turned back to Eva. "You know better than to provoke him! What's wrong with you?! Do you know what he can do to you?! You could have been killed! What were you thinking, Eva? Especially in your state?"

"Especially in my state?! I AM NOT MADE OF PORCELINE!" Hook's eyes widened, as did Peter's own. "Ever since we found out, you've been treating me like I can't do anything by myself! I'm not incompetent!"

"Eva, you've been really sick…"

"NO! I won't have it! I don't need your help!"

"But love…"

"I mean it Peter!"

"You could hurt yourself!"

"So what? I have scars from him!" She pointed to Hook. "If I can deal with him, I can deal with a lot! Don't treat me like a child!"

"Eva! Don't you see that you could be hurting others, not only yourself?! How could you be so selfish?!" Eva's heart clenched, and a tear traveled down her beautiful face. A breeze blew through the forest, making her hair and light blue sun dress ruffle slightly. She stared at Peter with a blank expression, then turned to leave, and walked away from them, vanishing within the trees almost like a spirit.

Peter glared at Hook, then turned to go after his wife.

"Having problems I see? What is so important to cause such a fight, I wonder?"

Peter, with his back to Hook, replied.

"That is none of your business."

* * *

-

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that Eva married Pan?"

Mara was weaving a rope when James arrived from his hunt.

"You saw her?"

"Yes, that is how I know. Now tell me why you didn't tell me they married."

"Because I didn't think it mattered."

"Hm."

Mara put her rope on her lap and looked him straight in the eyes.

"James, did you fight with her?" she asked dangerously.

"No, of course not."

"James Erasmus Hook!"

"Alright! I tried, but because she made me so furious. You know better than anyone else that she knows very well how to piss someone off."

"Yes I do but how dare you go behind my back and fight her when she's so happy after promising me you wouldn't?! She is my best friend!"

"Mara, she _was_ your best friend."

"What, so I don't have one now? Am I supposed to sit here with no one but you, Jack, and Marina? And some crew who doesn't even pay much attention to me? I am _not _some common housewife!!"

"I know you're not, love. Both she and Pan have been gone for two years. Don't expect them to be the same as they were when they left. Two years is a long time, Mara."

"That doesn't matter! She was my _best_ friend! I can't believe you!" She picked up the rope, stormed up the stairs and into their cabin, and slammed the door. James sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

He had some mess to fix. But how could he help it? There were just too many years of this feud between Pan, Eva, and the Lost Children and Hook and the pirates. Mara was even fighting his crew when she was fully on the Lost side. Though…she _did_ have feelings for him at that time…but still. There were just too many years of feuding to suddenly let it all go and let bygones be bygones.

James decided to leave his ship, even though he just returned. He had to leave. He remembered the direction Eva and Peter went in, and he followed it, curious as to what he would find.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, please send me reviews! I do so love reviews! I am currently writing more so I hope the next chapter will come shortly.  


	7. Chapter 7: Making up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan just my dream that caused me to write this story, and my made up characters.

Thank you so much for your reviews on my 5th chapter. I really appreciate them. I didn't get any reviews for my 6th chapter though…this is really depressing. How is my story THAT bad? I think it's pretty good. But whatever.

I probably won't be updating as fast as I have been because reviews motivate me and I haven't gotten any so…the chapters won't be coming as quickly.

This is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I have more written, and it will come fairly soon…maybe if I get reviews it'll go faster.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

The wind was flowing stronger now, causing Eva's long ebony hair blow around her, making her look like an angel. Her dress fluttered around her knees, and the grass swayed gracefully, caressing her feet. Her eyes were closed, and she was standing on a small hill that overlooked a valley, enjoying the cool evening air and the darkening sky.

He watched her from a distance, with longing and love in his eyes. He felt horribly guilty about what he had said earlier, but he could not help looking at her. She was too beautiful, too ethereal, yet she seemed unreachable. What happened could be fixed, but it wouldn't heal how he felt. He could not think of what he could do.

He silently took to the air and flew slowly towards her, intent on making things right.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head slightly, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she cast her gaze to the grass. He landed, and stopped moving.

"It's a beautiful evening."

Eva said nothing. She turned her head to look back at the landscape, and the valley below them. Peter sighed.

"Eva, you know I didn't mean what I said about you being selfish." She didn't show any signs that she was listening. "You know that. Eva I would never do anything to hurt you. When I noticed you were gone, do you know how nervous I was?"

"The great Peter Pan, nervous?" she finally said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always act so brave, like nothing scares you. Sometimes I actually believe you aren't capable of feeling fear."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and if Eva had looked at Peter, she would see immense pain on his face, in his expression. She had struck something, and she did not even know it.

"When I saw you with Hook, I was never more scared for anything else in my life. I was terrified, Eva. I thought you were going to die."

"You think I can't hold my own against him –"

"No, Eva! I honestly don't! I can barely hold _my_ own against him!"

By this time, James Hook had caught up with them and was listening in on their conversation. When he heard what Peter had just said, he was very intrigued. He always thought Peter put up a good fight, but he never knew how hard it was for him.

"If I couldn't fly, I would have been dead long ago. You think I'm not scared of anything, but you're completely wrong. I'm scared for you, and before I knew you, I was always scared for my own life whenever I fought him. And the lives of my boys."

Now Hook was just shocked. Peter had always fought him with arrogance and cockiness. He never knew that the boy…well, now man…was scared of him.

Finally, Eva turned to face him.

"You are really afraid of him?"

"Yes. For my Lost tribe and my family." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him and rested the back of her head on his chest.

It was very hard for James Hook to comprehend that Pan was now an adult. Barely even twenty, but married, and married couples have…well, they do certain things that Hook didn't want to picture Pan doing.

For as long as he could remember, Pan was just a boy who loved to pick fights with him. But now…now he is a man with responsibilities, a wife, and love. Exactly the things he swore never to have. Though to Hook, he would always be a boy.

"I love you, I always will. And I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I said earlier. I was angry and terrified all at once, and I didn't know what to do in that situation. I don't think you are selfish, but you do need to realize that we now have an incredible responsibility on our hands."

"I know."

Hook was now very curious. He couldn't think of what they could possibly be talking about. Peter turned her around to face him and he leaned in to kiss her, and Hook decided to leave them alone. He did, after all, need to fix things with Mara, and he didn't want to stick around and watch his two former enemies go at it.

"Peter, why do you think I snuck away from you and Nikki??"

"Huh?" It was sudden, but he answered it. "Well, I don't know. Wait, you snuck away from us? I thought we just didn't see you. Why would you do that, Eva?"

"Because the two of you are so intense, and I couldn't stand it anymore. You were fawning over me, trying to help me when I didn't need any. You made me sit and not do anything. Peter, you of all people know I can't just sit still and not do anything. Just because we're going to have a baby doesn't mean that I'm fragile and incapable of doing things myself.

I am only two months pregnant, it's not like I'm seven. You and Nikki need to understand that I don't want your help and if you two continue this, I will leave and go to the Indian village with Lily until our baby is born!"

Now Peter was more frightened than before.

"Why would you do that??"

"Because I can't stand you! Or Nikki! I will do that Peter! Don't think I won't!" She pointed her finger at his chest.

"Alright…gods, I'm sorry, I didn't know how serious and important this was to you. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her, gently rocking her back and forth. "Come on, let's go home." She smiled up at him, but she had other plans.

She flew in the direction of Hook, though she didn't know he was there. Peter laughed and followed her.

Hook was walking to his ship in deep thought about everything that has been happening recently, with Peter and Eva, and his love Mara, when he saw something fly past him, laughing, and soon realized it was Eva. A thin wall of trees separated them, so he could see her, but she couldn't see him.

"See if you can catch me!" she shouted joyfully.

"You know I can, I'm the best there ever was!"

Peter then flew past Hook, chasing Eva.

"Don't be so sure!" she yelled back, and shot off to the northern part of Neverland with Peter very close behind.

Surprisingly, especially for him, Hook actually smiled at their antics. He quickly stopped the smile, however, and continued on his way. A little of it did peek through his scowl, though, making the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, because Peter and Eva reminded him of himself and Mara. When they went into the forests of Neverland, they would fool around as well, and laugh just as Peter and Eva were.

Eva finally made it to her destination – a beautiful cave with stalactites and some stalagmites, and a hot spring deep inside. Though not even a split second before she made it, Peter caught her and they stumbled inside, laughing.

"Damnit how are you so fast?" she asked him, breathing hard. He shrugged and gave her his famous smile.

"Simple. I'm the best there ever was." She swatted his shoulder and he laughed. "So why are we here and not home?"

She smirked and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, then deepened it. "Oh, that's why." She smirked and gently pushed him further into the cave, both of them kissing each other while walking.

They reached a more secluded part of the cave, a little room in the back formed naturally with a bed and a mattress made by the Indians that Peter had brought in before he even met Eva. They reached the bed and fell onto it, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

After a little while, they both showed clear signs of wanting to go further, but Peter stopped for a moment.

"Eva, will this hurt the baby?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"No, it won't."

He smiled, and they continued their ministrations into the night, ending any angry emotions they had towards each other from earlier that day.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am currently writing more. I love reviews! I do! I do! Heh…:D yeah I'm a dork…well since I didn't get any for the last chapter…which irritated me to no end…I would like some for this chapter maybe perhaps… 


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback: Mara and James

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter Pan!!! Just this story and my characters.

Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months…I've been very busy. I am updating now because I had forgotten about this story but someone reviewed it and reminded me that it was still here, waiting to be finished. So thank you very much! I love writing this fic. It's one of my favorites.

* * *

-

* * *

"Amara?" A shrug. "Jamie?" A shake of the head.

"Too much like someone I know."

"Oh, right."

"Jaqueline?"

"Maybe…"

"Hmm…Claudia?"

"No…I don't like that so much."

"Ok…Olivia?" He sat up at that name with wide eyes, and nodded vigorously. She smiled, and wrote the name on the top of the list. "Jade?" He nodded again, smiling.

"You're much better at this than I am."

"Oh please, you've come up with some great names."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Alexandra, Aurora, and Elizabeth."

"Not Victoria, hm?"

"Well…it's under the maybe's. Sorry."

"It's alright. What about boys names?"

"We have Jack, Mikael, Michael, Flynn, William, Gabriel, Patrick, Matthew, Erik, Ben, and Nick."

"Hm…"

"Hey you two," Nikki said as she walked into their hut. "Ohh what are you working on?" Peter was lying on the bed while Eva was sitting on the chair with one of the many pens she brought with her, and a notepad that she brought, as well.

"Um…" But before Eva could answer, Nikki snatched the pad away from her and started reading.

"Aww you're picking out names! How adorable!" She laughed at their faces and continued reading. "Ohh I absolutely love Aurora and Olivia. Jade's nice, too. Oh! Flynn! Jack, and…awww how sweet you're naming a boy after me," she said, slightly playfully sarcastic. Eva swatted her friend's arm and grabbed the pad back.

"Can we cross out Matthew? I'm not sure how I feel about it," she asked Peter.

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I'm not too fond of it either, now that I think about it."

"Oh good." Eva gave him a playfully annoyed look. "Heh, sorry…"

"What about Anthony?" Nikki asked. Both Peter and Eva looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I like Anthony. Should we put it on the list?" Peter asked Eva, who nodded and smiled.

"I like that name. Peter, let's take a break and go for a walk, or fly. I'm getting ansy sitting here."

"Sure. Nikki, do you want to join us?"

"Nah, that's ok. You two go have fun. I'll stay here and read, or something."

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh will you stop acting like a child? I apologized to you and I said I would leave them alone. Isn't that enough?"

"James, you did something I asked you not to do! TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I saw said best friend – who, might I add, you haven't spoken to in two years and haven't told about me or your children – yesterday!"

"You did??"

"Yes, I did. I saw both Eva and Peter, and left them alone. Are you happy now?"

"I…why didn't you tell me after you came back?"

"I didn't really feel like saying anything when I wasn't being allowed to say anything because of the non-stop glaring. Every time I tried to speak to you, all I heard was a short, clipped comment. That is not how a couple is supposed to deal with their problems, Mara. They talk to each other and listen. I'm tired of being ignored or snapped at.

I know I did something wrong, and I am sorry for upsetting you, but can you honestly blame me? This is a boy I have fought for two hundred years. TWO hundred years, Mara! And you expect something like that to be broken in a day?"

"You attacked Eva, not Peter."

"I have attacked or manipulated everyone related to Pan. Tinkerbell, Mary, Wendy, Jane, Tiger Lily, the Lost Children – everyone. Even you, if you recall."

"James – I'm sorry for not letting you speak, but I was so angry! You attacked my best friend! What was I supposed to do?" She suddenly sobered, and a saddened look appeared on her pretty face. "James, we can't do this if you can't accept Peter and Eva."

James' jaw dropped in shock.

"You are telling me that our relationship will not work out after a marriage and two children?"

"It worked because they left. That's the only reason why we could be together. James, I love you, but you have to accept them as my friends. I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you that this will not work if you, Peter, and Eva can't learn to deal with each other in a civil manner. I'm not saying that I will leave you, James. That is the last thing on my mind. It's not even on my mind. I love you to death, you silly man. I would never leave you, but it will cause problems."

James had been thinking over what she said, and he could understand where she was coming from. He would make a big effort to not cause any more trouble with them. It was hard, because it was practically in his blood to do so now that he has known Pan for so long, but he would be damned if he didn't try. For Mara, he thought. He didn't know what he would do without her. He remembered that day clearly, as if it happened yesterday, which is why he was still so angry and bitter.

* * *

-

* * *

_Flashback_

_Pain. That was all he could think about. There were cuts and gashes all over his body, and the only thing that was keeping him going was seeing how many gashes he gave to Pan. The boy was in just as much pain as he was, but he still thought that it wasn't nearly enough. Not enough to compensate for what Pan had done to him over the years. _

_He had to fight hard to remain conscious. He would NOT let him win! He would not! He couldn't…not after all these years. Not after everything that happened. But as soon as he thought this and made one last swipe at Pan, the boy pushed him to the ground. He was too tired to fight the boys off him, who had jumped on top of him to hold him down while Peter strapped a cannonball to Hook's feet. Then he pushed the captain overboard and the last James Hook saw was the fading light as he fell deeper and deeper into the water, Peter swishing his sword down as a sign of victory, and the beautiful face of someone he thought would never come to his rescue. _

_The brown hair of Mara, a Lost Girl, was flowing about her as she hurriedly swam down to him. She had to be very quick and get him out of there before the mermaids showed up to claim his life. He lost consciousness as she untied the poorly tied chains that held onto the cannon and Hook's feet. When he woke up, he was lying on his bed, pants the only clothing to speak of, Pan gone, and she was holding a cold, damp cloth to his forehead. _

"_Oh, you're awake. Finally."_

"_What are you…doing here?"_

"_Surprising, yeah? Well…I've always thought it unfair how Peter treated you…and…well…I just wanted to save your life."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Why does it matter? You're alive. Stop asking questions."_

"_I'm asking why because you're a Lost Girl and I am supposed to be your mortal enemy."_

"_Peter's mortal enemy. Not mine."_

"_But…"_

"_No more questions. Do you need anything? Are you in pain? I cleaned and bandaged your wounds and put on a salve the Indians make that helps with healing and pain."_

"_I'm fine." Of course he was in pain, but he would never reveal that to her. Also, he was in so much shock and confusion because this girl that he had fought before was helping him, and saved his life. _

_The next couple of days went by in a similar way. She would wake up, Smee would bring him breakfast, she would change his bandages, she would bring him books, Smee would bring him lunch and then dinner, and so-on. _

_One day, he simply couldn't stand it anymore, and had to know why she, of all people, saved his life. He certainly didn't like owing people favors. So, while she was changing his bandages that morning, he asked her again._

"_Mara, is it?" She nodded, looking a little hurt that he didn't remember her name._

"_Please excuse me…I am bad with remembering names. Especially of Lost Children. Speaking of which…I must know why you saved my life."_

"_I already told you, Hook. I did not like the way Peter treated you."_

"_You seemed to be fine with it at first."_

"_At first, Captain. At first."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Miss Mara, tell me what you mean by that."_

_She hesitated, then rubbed some salve on a particularly bad wound on his left side just under his ribs. He barely flinched, but by his clenched jaw, she could tell she was hurting him._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_For what?"_

"_I didn't meant to hurt you."_

"_You're not hurting me."_

"_If you say so."_

"_Why did you say 'at first'?" _

_She sighed and started bandaging up the wound. _

"_Because at first, I was just like everyone else. Naïve, ignorant, adventure and battle-thirsty. All I wanted to do was fight these pirates Peter so often spoke of, and run around like a free girl, getting muddy and sweaty like I wasn't allowed to at home. I remember fighting with you once or twice, but Peter intervened. That first time I came face-to-face with you, I was shocked. I didn't expect you to…look how you looked because of how Peter had been describing you. That's how you got past my defense and got me on the shoulder. That hurt, you know…" she grumbled, rubbing her left shoulder where the captain had gotten her with his hook. _

_He was slightly amused ad her grumbling, especially since she didn't seem to be too upset about what had happened._

"_Well, begging your pardon. Why were you so shocked to see me? I know Pan must have said horrid things about me, but what was so different from what you were told?" _

"_I thought you would be horridly ugly, and absolutely evil."_

"_I am not ugly?" He smirked slightly when her face flushed, and she stammered._

"_I…that's not what I…I didn't say that!" she finally said. "You were…not as ugly as I imagined."_

"_I remember the way you looked at me. I was confused because you did not block me. So. Will you answer my question?"_

"_What question?"_

"_Why you seemed fine with how Pan treated me at first. You said at first, so obviously, you felt differently after an amount of time." He really had her in a trap, and she didn't know what to say. She was so afraid that he would laugh at her and tell her to get out of his sight. She bit her lip, something she did when she was nervous. _

"_Because I just started seeing how cruel he was sometimes. Yes, you were just as bad every now and then, but…I…couldn't choose who to be angry with. Peter is one of my best friends. He gave me a home, freedom, a family, and a chance to keep my youth. You gave me nothing but hatred, and yet, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for you. Then, I started to grow up, and I didn't know why. It was after Eva came to live with us. You only grow up out of anger, love, or revenge in Neverland. I didn't feel any of those, or so I thought."_

"_Or so you thought? So, you figured it out, then, I presume?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_You are uncomfortable with this subject?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I am not an idiot, Miss Mara. If you felt revenge or even just anger towards me, you wouldn't have saved me." Her face became redder than a tomato, and he then knew he was right. "I won't make you answer my questions, nor will I say anything else about it. I do not know your feelings or emotions, and I still don't know why you saved my life, but I will not pester you about it."_

"_I realized that I…was…gaining…feelings…unwanted feelings…for you," she nearly whispered. She wasn't even looking at him; she was looking at the floor. _

_Even though he used elimination, it still shocked him when she actually said this. _

"_I started spending more time by myself, and less time at the battles. If you recall, you probably didn't see me in the fight when Peter tied your ankles together with a chain and cannonball. I was on the beach, watching. When I saw him about to throw you over, I jumped into the water and got to you just as you hit the bottom. Then you lost consciousness." She was so embarrassed now, even though he didn't laugh at her. He didn't really say anything. "I have to go." _

_He watched her leave the room, all the while feeling a slight hope in his heart. He sat up, grunting while doing so, and did his best to stand. Smee hurried into the room and fawned over him like a mother hen, but Hook waved him off._

"_Help me into a shirt, Smee. I am going out on deck." _

"_But Cap'n, you're still hurt! You could rip stitches, or open wounds that have healed a little!"_

"_I don't care. I must speak with her and I know that she will not come in here with you if you ask her to." Smee had to comply, as he saw no way he could keep James in bed, so he got a shirt for the captain. _

_James buttoned it haphazardly with his left hand and walked outside. No one was on deck, as it was everyone's lunch break, and he spotted the girl leaning on the railing of his magnificent ship. _

_She turned to look at him when she heard him approaching, and frowned slightly._

"_Why are you out of bed? You haven't healed nearly enough to be out and about."_

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

"_You could have just called for me."_

"_You wouldn't have come."_

_Damn. Not a few days awake and he already knew her too well. _

"_What did you want?"_

"_I…" and suddenly, he couldn't figure out what to say. For once, he found himself at a loss for words. _

"_I have things to do, captain. Please say what you wanted to say." _

"…" _but he couldn't. He had no idea of what to say, so she turned and began to walk away, when he thought of something._

"_Would you have dinner with me? On Friday?" _

_She turned sideways to look at him, with a surprised look on her pretty face, and gave him a faint smile._

"_I would love to."_

_End flashback

* * *

-

* * *

  
_

James Hook trudged through the jungle, feeling like the luckiest man alive. He remembered that on that Friday, he had a wonderful dinner and chat with Mara. He had wanted to sit at a table with her, but she would have none of it, and so, Smee and Mara propped him up on pillows on his bed and he was brought a tray with food and wine on it.

He had asked her why his wrist didn't bother her, and she merely shrugged. "It just doesn't," she said. "There's nothing to be disgusted by." And that was that. His respect for her heightened greatly, and eventually, they both had mutual feelings for each other.

They married three months later, and Mara found out she was two months pregnant one month after that. Jack is almost two years old, and Marina is only three months old, yet she had a full head of curly black hair.

James needed a walk, and actually, wanted to find Pan and Eva. For what, he wasn't sure, but he wanted to make sure that they would never cause each other trouble again. For Mara's sake, and their children's.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


End file.
